Various types of automobile reflective surveillance systems are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an automobile reflective surveillance system that includes a plurality of mirrors configured to be installable on the exterior of an extant vehicle whereby a law enforcement officer may maintain a rearward line of sight when returning to said vehicle following a roadside stop